12 days for Turtlemas!
by turtlelovermikey3000
Summary: It's the season to be jolly! Everyone going to be miracle. Are you scrooge! Then don't be jerk. It's Christmas! Until these turtles started to bring out what this season is all about...


I do not owned anything.

2012 series.

A/N: Hoho! Hoho! It's Turtlelovermikey!

Happy Holidays FF!

 ** _I'm in a jolly mood._**

 ** _Here is my stories to put you all in a happy mood to snuggle up with whatever and drink cup of marshmallows kisses in the hot chocolate._**

 ** _Here are the stories._**

 ** _1\. Mikey's Essential guide: Holiday Edition (Publish today December 24th._**

 ** _Christmas Eve!)_**

 ** _2\. And the story-you're reading right now- 12 days of Turtlemas!_**

 ** _So that's my treat._**

 ** _Happy Reading!_**

 ** _Well... Here it is. ''_**

 ** __** ** _''12 days of Turtlemas!"_**

 ** _It was a beautiful day Everyone is singing and dancing._**

 ** _As amazing it is the snowflake kisses it is._**

 ** _Only the little voices are heard._** ** _Donnie:_**

 ** _''On the first day of Christmas. April gave to me one book about Physics._** ** _Raph:_**

 ** _On the second day of Christmas, April gave to me is two punching bag,_**

 ** _Donnie:_**

 ** _And one books about physics._**

 ** _Leo:_** ** _On the third day of Christmas, April gave me three comic book of Space Heroes!_**

 ** _Raph: And two punching bags!_**

 ** _Donnie: And one book about physics._**

 ** _Leo: On the fourth day of Christmas, April gave to me is four pizza boxes._**

 ** _Mikey: And three video games._**

 ** _Donnie: On the fifth day of Christmas,_**

 ** _April gave to me three robots dancing._**

 ** _Raph: And one roller skates._**

 ** _Mikey: A kitty in a pear tree!_**

 ** _Donnie: On_** ** _the sixth day of Christmas April gave to me is five turtlenecks._**

 ** _Four bells and three ninja masks,_** ** _Mikey: And two fruitcakes and kitty in a pear tree!_**

 ** _Raph: On the sixth day of Christmas,_**

 ** _April gave to me is six sweaters,_**

 ** _Five Sais._**

 ** _Four pigeons._**

 ** _Three church bells._**

 ** _Two spikes_**

 ** _Mikey: A fruitcake in a pear tree. Yuck!_**

 ** _Splinter: On the seventh day of Christmas April gave to me is_**

 ** _seven ninjas dancing._**

 ** _Six tea cups leaping._**

 ** _Five a book of Martial Arts._**

 ** _Five church bell singing._**

 ** _Four pigeons._**

 ** _Three robes._** ** _Mikey:_**

 ** _Two pizza boxes in a pear tree._**

 ** _Casey: On the ninth day of Christmas_**

 ** _April gave to me is four bikers girls dancing.  
Eight hockey pucks._**

 ** _Seven milks jars dancing._**

 ** _Six cookies, five church bells._**

 ** _Three horses laying._**

 ** _Four pigeons._**

 ** _Mikey: And a two pizza pies in a pear tree!_**

 ** _Leo: On the ninth day of Christmas April gave to me is_**

 ** _four turtlenecks dancing._**

 ** _Ten katanas dancing._**

 ** _Nine candles are laying._**

 ** _Eight milk jars are milking._**

 ** _Seven turtles are dancing._**

 ** _Five church bells are dancing._**

 ** _Four pigeons, three vase._** ** _Donnie: Two kisses from April_**

 ** _and a book about physics._**

 ** _Raph: On the eleventh day of Christmas, April gave to me is Eleven robots are dancing._**

 ** _Ten snowboards are laying._**

 ** _Nine spikes are dancing._**

 ** _Eight pigeons are singing._**

 ** _Leo: Seven swans are swinging._**

 ** _Six turkeys._**

 ** _Five church bells._**

 ** _Four reefs._**

 ** _Three lights._**

 ** _Mikey: A four sugarplums._**

 ** _Three cherries._**

 ** _Two pizza pies in a pear tree_**

 ** _Raph:_** ** _On the twelfth day of Christmas_** ** _gave to me is twelve dancers are singing._**

 ** _Eleven drummers are dancing._**

 ** _Ten sweaters are lapping._**

 ** _Nine riders swing.  
Eight boats are dancing._**

 ** _Seven milk jars are milking._**

 ** _Six turkeys._**

 ** _The turtles: Seven dodgers are swinging._**

 ** _Six mask tails are latching._**

 ** _Five pipers ringing._**

 ** _Four church bells._**

 ** _Three jingle bells._**

 ** _Five matches._**

 ** _Four cats._**

 ** _Three French bells._**

 ** _Two merriest._**

 ** _Two pizza pies in a pear tree._**

 ** _The turtles fell on the floor._**


End file.
